Occasion de partage
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Three-shot pour la période de Noël. Avoir deux familles, ce n'est pas toujours facile à supporter.
1. Chapter 1

_Une requête écrite il y a trois ans pour noël, remaniée._

* * *

Nos deux amies étaient assises à leur place respective dans l'enceinte du commissariat, l'une était en train de boire un café, évidemment que ce fut pour notre accroc à la caféine Jane, et un thé vert pour Maura.

« Tu en veux ? » Proposa la légiste en montrant le gobelet en carton de son thé. Sa collègue grimaçait en reniflant la vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait, c'était comme si elle respirait de l'herbe coupé mélangé à de l'eau chaude. Elle imita l'action de sa camarade en battant ses longs cils noirs.

« Tu en veux ? »

« C'est puissant en gout. Je perdrais toutes les saveurs gustatives du thé qui est plus délicat et subtile. »

« Et je devrais rincer ma bouche avec trois autres cafés pour perdre la saveur subtile et délicate de ton précieux thé. Je serai la grande perdante dans cette histoire. Ne penses-tu pas à mon pauvre petit cœur Maur ? Aussi n'as-tu pas dit que tu aimais les arômes intenses et puissantes ? Le café répond à ces critères. » Se moqua s'une voix rauque et sensuelle la brunette en faisant danser ses sourcils.

« Tu es impossible ! »

« Je sais ! » S'enthousiasma l'italienne en tirant la langue alors qu'Isles secoua la tête négativement.

* * *

Les deux amies se firent interrompre dans leur moment de boutade, lorsque la bruyante et essoufflée Angela, rejoignit la tablée avec de nombreux sac de course en main.

« Bonjour les filles, tout va bien ? » S'enquit la matriarche qui souffla.

« Angela bonjour. Très bien et vous ? Vous m'avez l'air bien épuisée. » Répondit Maura en retirant son sac à main d'un tabouret, afin d'y laisser l'accès à Angela, qui s'assit et but d'une traite le café de sa fille. Celle-ci bouche-bée, roula des yeux, bien sûr, on lui volait toujours sa nourriture, et pas celle de sa meilleure amie, allez savoir pourquoi…et elle commanda aussitôt une autre de sa boisson favorite.

« Oui c'est toujours ainsi quand on doit nourrir de nombreuses bouches italiennes affamées pour Noël. Les courses, cohues aux supermarchés, bagarres, et mal de dos. J'ai l'impression de gaver des oies consentantes. »

 _Merci pour les oies_ …marmonnant Jane qui étaient visiblement vexée à cette comparaison, _mais à qui la faute ?_ _voulait-elle ajouter_. Mais elle se ravisa aussitôt. Provoquer une dispute maintenant alors que les préparatifs stressants des repas allaient débuter, ce serait simplement du suicide, et elle tenait malgré tout à sa vie. Il y avait bientôt un match de basket important.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma ! Tu as pris pour un régiment. Déjà que l'année dernière on ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur la table, ou même fermer nos pantalons à minuit. Je transpirais même de la viande, je n'ai jamais pris autant de kilo en une soirée, même en un an, je ne prenais pas autant. » Constatât la détective qui prit un sac avec difficulté, et le déposa bancâlement sur la table qui allait presque s'écrouler au poids. Et la brunette lâcha un oh…en voyant éberluer trois immenses dindes, deux canards. Et elle n'avait vu qu'un seul sac, mais le reste lui faisait déjà peur. Elle avait déjà une crise d'indigestion en les voyant ainsi, le pire c'était le regard suppliant de ce pauvre canard. Elle se sentit presque déjà avoir les kilos superflus d'après les fêtes. La brunette se toucha même son ventre en faisant la moue, il fallait qu'elle commence à faire du footing, en plus de ses séances de sport à la salle de fitness. Et un régime…oh non, elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus manger de pizza et de boire de la bière…

« Jane, si tu as des problèmes enzymatiques, c'est-à-dire des maladies exceptionnelles, tu peux avoir la triméthylaminurie, une maladie métabolique caractérisée par une forte odeur corporelle similaire à celle du poisson pourri et non de viande. Ces maladies sont liées au type d'aliments que l'on absorbe. La plupart des problèmes d'odeurs corporelles sont liés à des maladies génétiques. En dehors de certains aliments comme l'ail, oignon, curry…, les odeurs corporelles ont une origine génétique. Mais je n'ai pas constaté cette odeur particulière quand nous étions ensemble, mais je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. » Le garçon manqué se mit à glousser d'embarras quand ses collègues l'observèrent attentivement. Maura savait toujours comment la mettre dans le meilleur de ses avantages.

« Ma tu as entendu, ne mets pas trop d'oignon dans les plats, je sentirais le poisson pourri, et j'aurai le trimércurie par ta faute. »

« Triméthylaminurie » Rectifia posément la châtain avec un petit sourire.

« Tu voudrais passer les fêtes avec nous Maura ? » Proposa la plus âgée des Rizzoli, Jane se mit simplement à rire aux éclats par cette proposition absurde, elle se plia même en deux alors que sa mère la mitrailla du regard.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant ? » Pressa la divorcée avec hargne, sa fille se mit à déglutir et secoua négativement la tête en la baissant, comme une petite fille qui venait de se faire réprimander.

« Non pas du tout, j'ai juste pensé à une blague amusante que m'a dit Korasak tout à l'heure, c'est tout. » Mentit la brune qui se congratula de son imagination fertile, mais surtout rapide.

« Laquelle ? » Questionna la légiste qui n'avait pas compris que Jane avait menti, et elle se sentit comme à l'écart du groupe comme dans son enfance.

« Maura ! Tu n'aides pas ! Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. » Souffla la brune, alors que son amie ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Je ne t'aide pas en quoi ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Pour…quoi ? » L'italienne se claqua la main sur son front, totalement défaite. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne des choses de la vie à son amie…

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ma fille est simplement ingrate avec sa mère qui la- »

« Oui, oui, oui, on le sait tous ce que tu vas dire, qui pendant de long mois de souffrance porté dans son ventre, et faire naître de ce monde était un supplice. Et puis tu avais des vergetures, et marques, ainsi que poids en trop, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, je le sais à force. Et je ne suis pas la seule ! Tu as eu deux autres enfants ! Tu te rappelles de Frankie et Tommy ? » Rajouta fatiguer la détective, parfois, c'était elle qui devait être plus sociable et non Maura.

« Oui mais tes frères ne sont pas aussi insupportable que toi. J'en ai vécu des souffrances pendant les années suivantes, et ton adolescence…je ne préfère plus y penser… »

« Je suis désolée Angela, mais je vais passer les fêtes avec mes parents. » Coupa Isles qui sentit qu'il valait mieux interrompre cette bataille.

« Vous pouvez -»

« Non Ma, les Isles ne vont pas passer la soirée avec nous. » Coupa la brunette qui savait déjà que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Les deux familles n'avaient rien en commun, et puis elle savait que sa meilleure amie se réjouissait cette année de passer un moment avec ses deux parents, qui normalement ne fêtaient pas Noël car ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt, n'étant pas chrétien. Néanmoins, cette année fut une exception à la règle. Elle avait même entendu la légiste chantonner des chants de Noël, bien que les paroles n'étaient pas exactes. Mais l'intention était là, tout comme sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa mère tout gâcher avec ses gros sabots.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos soirées ? » Jane se mit à regretter d'avoir parlé, elle avait tellement mots pour décrire leurs moments : bruyant, embarrassant, animé, …

« Rien, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas la même vision des fêtes, et puis ils ont probablement prévu quelque chose de spéciale à faire, n'est-ce pas Maur ? »

« Oui père à réserver dans un grand restaurant quatre étoiles, puis après nous irons à l'opéra. » Ce qui confirma les pensées de la détective, les deux familles venaient de deux milieux différents, et donc n'avait pas la même perception des fêtes. Elle ne se voyait pas aller un restaurant culinaire hors de prix, pour manger presque rien dans son assiette, affamée, elle devrait dormir en écoutant un opéra comme fond sonore.

« Mais si vous avez fini, vous pouvez toujours venir chez nous. » Derrière la mère de famille, sa fille fit de grand signe à sa meilleure amie pour ne pas qu'elle accepte cette idée. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Angela qui sentit ce mouvement se retourna brusquement, alors que sa fille observa les alentours et secoua sa main en l'air en disant, 'bon sang cette mouche est insupportable.'

« Oui ça va être géniale ! Viens Maura, il y a oncle Ernesto va avoir ses moments odorant de flatulence. Ou ma tante Maria qui ne fait qu'insulter son mari d'infidèle… mon cousin Carlos, il fait bouger la graisse de son ventre en une danse exotique… assez particulière… il dessine même des yeux et une bouche... » Rétorqua ironiquement la fan des Red Sox.

« Et toi, et tes concours de rots avec tes cousins dont tu es la grande gagnante. » Pesta Angela.

« C'est arrivée seulement une fois ! Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! J'avais malheureusement bu du coca et je n'aurai pas dû avec tout ce que tu m'as mis dans mon assiette ! … » Objecta la brune et puis elle était souvent ivre lorsque cela arrivait. Maura se mit à plisser son nez, non, elle ne voyait pas sa famille se mélanger avec les Rizzoli. Surtout du côté de son père qui était de nature très stricte, et dont il aimait particulièrement le calme.

« Peut-être une prochaine fois Angela. Merci de votre invitation. » Termina poliment la châtain alors que la mère et fille était en train de se disputer comme chien et chat. Isles enviait vraiment cette famille ainsi que leur relation privilégiée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way.  
Oh! What fun it is to ride_

À cet air de musique chaleureux environnant l'esprit de Noël, s'égaya une voix des plus bourrue et plaintive :

« Ahhhh ! Où est l'amusement ? Je hais Noël, je hais les achats de dernières minutes, je hais faire les magasins, je hais les files d'attente interminable en caisse, je hais ce temps glacial, je hais marcher, je hais ne plus sentir mes orteils et doigts ainsi que mes oreilles ! Et aujourd'hui je confirme que cela me donne de l'urticaire. Je vais devenir comme toi lorsque tu mens. À chaque fois que j'irai dans une boutique plus de dix minutes, je vais être couverte de rouge ! Maur vient me gratter le dos, ait pitié de moi, je n'aurai pas dû porter le pull en laine de grand-mère Rizzoli. » Maugréa Jane qui se traînait comme une limace en perte d'énergie derrière l'experte de l'achat compulsif, qui scrutait avec la moindre attention les moindres vitrines des boutiques environnantes. La brunette avait l'impression d'être un serviteur à porter les courses d'une célébrité, et en plus, elle n'était pas payée. Elle se faisait surtout réprimandée par sa lenteur.

Oui elle aussi devait faire des achats de dernières minutes pour ses frères et sa mère, soit des chaussettes, un pull et un parfum, rien de bien original. Mais contrairement à sa meilleure amie, cela ne lui avait pas pris toute l'après-midi, et pire le début de sa soirée. Heureusement que les magasins étaient ouverts le Dimanche, et tard dans la soirée pour les retardataires.

« Je le sais, tu me l'as dit au moins une dizaine de fois. Tu hais faire les magasins. Ce n'est pas une première, surtout dont je vois comment tu t'habilles. » Répondit d'une voix distraite la châtain.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à critiquer mes vêtements ! Ils sont confortables. »

« C'est certainement ce qui pose problème à Angela. »

« Je suis certaine que c'est plus que cela. » Rétorqua ironique l'italienne, elle se dirigea vers un arbre, puis elle se mit à se gratter contre l'écorce et elle soupira de béatitude. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas des regards en sa direction, ou même qu'on la nommait de folle, son soulagement corporel était l'essentielle pour le moment.

« Je le confirme, mais comme je n'aime pas avoir à donner un chiffre approximatif sans savoir le véritable nombre de "je hais" de ta part, déjà que dire une dizaine de fois m'a rendu presque malade. Jane ! Mais arrête ça immédiatement ! Tu vas trouer ton manteau…qui est déjà dans un piteux état. »

« Ne fais pas ce regard ! Je le reconnais à des kilomètres ! » Pesta la brunette alors que son interlocutrice souriait seulement en réponse.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Jane. »

« Tu vas m'acheter un manteau ! Je n'en veux pas, j'aime déjà celui que j'ai. » Isles grimaça, elle ne comprenait pas les goûts vestimentaires de son amie. C'était plutôt un bout de tissu usé qu'elle portait.

« Jane, tu vas arrêter ! Il faut que tu évites de te gratter, surtout si le prurit s'accompagne de boutons. Tu pourrais en garder des cicatrices. De plus, le grattage prolonge et aggrave la réaction locale. À la maison, je te frotterai ton corps, et j'ai aussi de la crème hydratante pour l'apaiser. Tiens le coup, je dois encore chercher le cadeau pour mon père et ta sentence sera finie. » Maura attrapa par le bras du ronchon détective, qui expirait fortement par la bouche.

« C'est mon calvaire sera fini…pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme les chaussures, tu achètes les cadeaux sur Internet ? Cela nous aurait évité de me tuer de fatigue. »

« Je ne peux me fier à Internet, et si ma commande est en retard ? Ou qu'ils se sont trompés sur la marchandise ou que ce soit détériorer lors du transport- »

« Ok, ok, ok, ça va ! J'ai compris. Le stress de Noël est en train de consumer. Je suis contente pour toi. » Coupa la brunette avec un sourire en touchant l'épaule de son interlocutrice qui ne semblait pas du tout partager son enthousiasme, c'était tout simplement horrible cette sensation.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait cette nervosité qui grandissait en elle, comme lorsqu'elle était en approche d'un important examen. La légiste voulait que tout soit parfait. Normalement en ces jours de fête, elle était souvent avec les Rizzoli, son autre famille, sauf si elle avait des projets personnels. Elle aimait participer à leur festivité, c'était si chaleureux contrairement à sa propre famille. Juste penser qu'elle n'allait pas être avec Jane la rendit malheureuse, cette femme avait pris une grande part dans sa vie, elle voulait tout partager avec elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se montrer égoïste. Leurs deux familles ne pouvaient pas pour le moment se mélanger. Elle qui avait rêvé d'avoir une grande famille, et bien elle était servie, elle en avait quatre. Les Doyles, les Isles, les Martin, et les Rizzoli. Mais cela ne pouvait former un ensemble compatible, il y avait tellement de dissemblance entre eux, elle ne voulait perdre aucun d'eux, à part le côté de son père biologique, une famille de criminelle, non merci. C'était pour cette raison que le lendemain, elle irait passer noël avec Hope et Cailin, et la fête du nouvel an avec ses amis du travail et Jane. Et parlant de l'italienne, celle-ci se tint en face de Maura qui s'arrêta abruptement dans sa marche. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle fût si pensive.

« Vraiment Maura, toi qui connais tout sur tout. Tu devrais savoir qu'il fait froid dehors, et que ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps cette différence de température. Tu as visiblement gelé sur place. Tu portes comme d'habitude tes tailleurs de marques, un fin manteau… au moins garde ça sur toi. Tu auras plus chaud, et c'est mieux que ton nez ne coule pas dans ton plat lorsque tes parents seront là demain soir. » Soupira la brunette qui posa les sacs sur le sol quand elle entendit tout le jargon médical sur les maladies d'hivers. Jane prit dans un petit sac qui lui appartenait, et dont la légiste n'avait pas remarqué la présence. La brune chercha minutieusement à l'intérieur, et se mit à sourire à pleine dent quand elle trouva ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle le remit à Maura qui observa seulement ses mouvements rapides de mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Grimaça la châtain en voyant que ce vêtement rouge et gris et bien présent en taille n'allait pas du tout avec ses habits clairs. Elle allait l'enlever, mais elle sentit un geste ferme qui l'en empêcha, et se resserra autour d'elle.

« Chut ! On ne s'énerve pas ! Tu es déjà une boule de nerf ambulante. Et je pense que cela se voit ce que c'est, soit une écharpe. Je sais que je ne suis pas un maître de la mode comme toi, ou même, ce n'est pas du cachemire ou un accessoire grand luxe, mais cela tient chaud. Aussi si ton cadeau ne te plait pas, tu pourras toujours l'échanger au magasin. J'ai laissé le ticket de caisse à l'intérieur du sac. »

« Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de me dire chut ? » Protesta outrer la scientifique, alors que son interlocutrice tirait la langue de manière enfantine.

« Oh ! Ah ce que je sache, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité du mot ainsi que de son emploi. Et puis cela te va bien cette écharpe. Tu es très mignonne. Et tu devrais aussi mettre plus d'épaisseur en vêtement, tu vas tomber malade par un froid pareil. Regarde-moi tes mains, elles sont toutes rouges. » À cette constatation, l'italienne attrapa les mains de sa meilleure amie, et elle se mit à souffler sur chaque d'entre elles, Maura voulait ajouter que ce n'était pas très hygiénique cette méthode de réchauffement, avec les germes et tout le reste. Néanmoins, quand elle vit l'air sérieux et soucieux de sa meilleure amie, elle n'osait plus respirer. Elle ne fit que l'admirer avec la plus profonde tendresse. Jamais personne ne s'était montré aussi attentionné envers elle.

« Et voilà ! » Sourit l'italienne qui reprit avec bouderie les sacs, elle les avait presque oubliés ces poids. Tandis que Isles remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus du tout froid, mais qu'une élévation de sa température avait au niveau de son visage. Elle se cacha dans cette écharpe jusqu'à y perdre son nez à l'intérieur. La détective voyant cette image adorable se mit à rire.

« Cette écharpe… tu l'as acheté pour moi ? Mais quand ? » Jane se mit à rire et poussa Isles avec son épaule, la faisant tituber légèrement sur le côté. Sa tête ahurie valait tous les détours.

« Quand tu étais si préoccupé à acheter un sac à main à ta mère Constance, j'ai eu le temps de faire mes propres achats pendant ce temps, tu ne m'as même pas remarqué ma disparition, je devrais vraiment m'en inquiéter. Tu as de la chance, j'aurai pu acheter une écharpe aux couleurs des Red Sox. »

« Oui je suis très chanceuse… » Ironisa la châtain sous l'air hébéter de sa meilleure amie.

« Non mais j'y crois pas, quelqu'un utilise du sarcasme ? Et contre moi ? Toi en plus ! »

« Jane…je n'ai pas ton cadeau… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon plus beau cadeau c'est que tu sois heureuse. Te voir sourire est simplement un bonheur. Et puis tout ce que tu m'offres d'habitude, ne peut comparer à ce modeste bien. Allons-y, il manque le cadeau de ton père, et je veux rentrer un jour chez moi. » Maura se mit à acquiescer, elle sursauta quand elle reçu une bisa sur la joue, elle fixa cette longiligne figure la devancer rapidement, et se tient sa poitrine. Elle voulait vraiment être auprès de cette femme pour le restant de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane observa défaite la scène qui se produit devant ses yeux, c'était aujourd'hui la fête de Noël, du partage de la famille, de la bonne humeur et intention. Foutaises ! Et il semblerait que cela soit devenu un vrai désastre nucléaire. Elle aurait préféré vivre un tremblement de terre.

L'apparition inopiné de son père qui se disputait avec son ex-femme de son infidélité alors qu''il était pire, Tommy qui s'est remis à boire, il se montra insolant et Frankie le réprimanda venant presque aux mains, et la tante Constantine qui nargua Angela de sa meilleure vie que la sienne. Et les petits cousins qui jetaient de la nourriture pour faire une bataille. Sa cousine la regardait de haut parce qu'elle était mariée à un chirurgien et qu'elle avait trois enfants. Et au milieu se trouvait Jane qui tenta une faire une quelconque médiation pour ne pas exploser, mais elle se la prenait violemment en pleine face son pacifisme. L'italienne ne sut que faire, c'était un véritable désastre cette soirée. Elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais c'était une idée brillante, et personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Elle allait passer la soirée tranquille chez elle, ou à traîner dans les bars du coin à boire de la bonne bière. Bonne alternative, se congratula-t-elle avec un sourire amer. Cependant sa joie se dissipa quand elle sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa cuisse, elle s'éloigna du tumulte famille pour prendre avec appréhension la nature de l'appel.

* * *

 ** _Pendant ce temps dans le restaurant des délices de Paris._**

Cela faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure que Maura attendait ses parents au restaurant. Les concernés lui avait dit de les attendre directement au lieu de rendez-vous, ainsi il ne perdrait pas de temps dans les circulations. La légiste sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, bien que cela ne soit pas scientifiquement possible, sauf si elle avait un cancer de l'estomac ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser de la sorte, il fallait être positive et plus rationnelle. Peut-être c'était une forme d'angoisse qu'imposait son corps ? Il fallait aussi qu'elle n'émette pas d'hypothèses, ou sinon elle se perdrait avec une multitude de théories. Un serveur vint la soustraire de ses remue-méninges. Elle se mit à sourire ploiement et commanda une bouteille de vin, le meilleur du restaurant. Et puis elle observa sa montre qui affichait dorénavant 21 heures. Ils allaient bientôt arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Isles sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son sac à main, et prit l'appel.

« Allo mère ? » La dite à l'autre bout du fil semblait avoir des difficultés à dire une simple salutation.

« Maura bonsoir…je…dois t'informer que ton père et moi-même nous ne pouvons pas venir ce soir. Il y a eu un problème à l'aéroport à cause de la neige…les avions ne peuvent pas voler dans un temps pareil. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Ce n'est en rien de votre faute mère, je comprends parfaitement la situation, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Ce qui compte, c'est votre sécurité. On peut remporter la soirée une prochaine fois. » Dit d'un air déçu la châtain, qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas le révéler, elle comprenait les raisons de cette absence, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins douloureuse. Elle avait réellement attendu ce moment spécial avec sa famille…et maintenant, elle se retrouvait encore seule. Elle pouvait voir des couples amoureux et complices, ou familles rirent ensembles, et elle…elle était toujours dans son coin…une image douloureuse qui la renvoyait dans son passé solitaire…

« Nous viendrons demain s'il le faut. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu pour ce soir, tu ne seras pas seule, aussi le repas est à notre charge, mange ce que tu veux. Aussi Joyeux Noël mon ange. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par tout prévu ? Et je ne serai pas seule ? » Questionna intriguer Maura, mais elle reçut en retour qu'un au revoir. Dépitée, la légiste se servit un verre de vin et le but d'une traite. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de rester en ces lieux, elle allait tout simplement payer sa boisson à peine entamée et partir. Elle allait alerter le serveur, mais on l'en empêcha.

« Désolée, je suis un peu en retard. Embouteillage, manque de place de parking et tout ça. Je me suis presque vautrée sur une plaque de verglas en arrivant. La honte si je m'étais cassée de cette façon la jambe, bien que je me sois tordu la cheville en faisant un footing. Mais oublions tout cela ! Je meurs de faim ! Je pourrais même manger de la salade mais il faut qu'il ait de la viande dedans ou des frites ! » Dit d'une voix essoufflée une personne que reconnut entre mille Maura, les larmes aux yeux, elle crut rêver en voyant Jane s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Avec un immense sourire, la brunette prit la carte du menu et inspecta les mets.

« Jane ? » La dite extrêmement pensive fronça les sourcils, cela la dérangeait qu'il n'ait pas de prix dans cette carte. Et si l'eau était à 100 dollars ? Mon dieu, elle ne voulait pas y penser, en fait…elle le devait, sinon son salaire annuaire allait entièrement être englouti.

« Velours des bois ? Ça se mange ce machin ? Ce n'est pas pour des rongeurs ? Du bois c'est rugueux, non ? Je ne comprends pas… ? »

« C'est un velouté de champignons. » Expliqua toujours hébéter Maura. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? La détective était réellement là ?

« Oh ! Je croyais qu'il avait des rondins de bois pour faire un habit de velours. »

« Dans un restaurant ? Des vêtements et du bois ? » Se moqua la blonde alors que sa comparse roula des yeux.

« On ne sait jamais…la nouveauté et tout ça…la mode est étrange de nos joures…Maur…on ne peut pas manger dans un fast- » La brunette n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'elle se fit fusiller sur la place. Si elle avait été sur un peloton d'exécution, elle ne serait plus parmi les vivants.

« Non Jane, pas de fast-food, pour Noël, il serait préférable de manger convenablement. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je vais manger… c'est du chinois pour moi ! » Bouda comme une enfant Rizzoli alors que son amie souriait.

« C'est de l'anglais et latin par moment. »

« Ouais mais je ne comprends toujours pas, mesclun de Pecten maximus vinaigré orangé ? »

« C'est un mélange de pousses et de feuilles, d'au moins cinq variétés différentes avec des noix de saint jacques avec une vinaigrette d'agrume. »

« … il ne pouvait pas le dire directement ! Bah, au moins ça à l'air bon… tant que ce n'est pas des escargots ou des huîtres…c'est dégueu avec toute la bave. » Pesta la brunette qui scruta le reste du menu et soupira. Elle posa son front contre la table. « Bon, je te laisse me faire la traduction, je n'ai pas la patience de jouer aux devinettes. Un steak et des frites si tu trouves. »

« Jane ! » La nommée reçut un coup brutal à son pied, elle sursauta et toisa son amie.

« Tu m'as frappée ! On est noël ! Tu as oublié ou quoi ? Compassion, gentillesse ? »

« C'était mon devoir de le faire. On est dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, ta position n'était pas adéquate ! Ni même tes commentaires ! » Réprimanda la légiste alors que son invité roula des yeux. Elle se mit toute droite contre sa chaise, les mains posées sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que c'est mieux maintenant maman ? »

« Angela a bien du courage. »

« Bon si c'est cela, je m'en vais. » Commenta la brune qui allait se relever.

« Non, reste…Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pour Manger ? »

« Non, oui certainement, mais pourquoi ici…maintenant...et ta famille ? »

« … Tu fais partie de ma famille Maura. Et puis chez ma c'est la folie, une vraie orgie de dispute, et je m'en suis sortie vivante, bien que ce n'était pas facile. Alors c'est une bénédiction pour moi de venir ici…en plus je n'ai rien pu manger…j'ai tellement faim… »

« D'accord, mais tu n'as pas répondu à, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« …Constance m'a appelé tout à l'heure. » Rétorqua avec nonchalance Rizzoli en haussant les épaules, qui prit du pain dans la corbeille, et se fit frapper par la main de son amie.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est la deuxième fois, la troisième fois, tu vas le regretter amèrement ! » Isles ne semblait pas particulièrement troubler par cette menace.

« Tu ne vas plus avoir d'appétit si tu grignotes avant de manger. Ma mère t'a appelé ? » Questionna incrédule Isles, elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à cela.

« Oui, elle m'a prévenue qu'elle, et ton père ne pouvait venir à Boston, et je lui ai répondu qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis. Je resterai la soirée avec toi. »

« Depuis quand vous êtes proches toutes les deux ? »

« On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes proches…une entente cordiale serait le terme adéquate, je ne vais pas non plus l'appeler maman…bien qu'étrangement elle m'a dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas…Mais en cas de problème, elle peut me contacter et vice-versa. Car on tient toutes les deux à toi, donc c'est normal. Un peu comme toi et Ma en ce qui me concerne, non ? » La légiste fut sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cela la troublée qu'on tienne autant à elle. Elle n'avait cette habitude, même ses anciens petits amis n'étaient pas aussi attentionnés à son égard. De plus, sa mère ne faisait confiance dans son entourage, jamais…seulement Jane…

« Alors tu m'aides pour commander, alors je précise trois choses, un : je suis fonctionnaire de police, et le salaire qui va avec, deux : je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est écrit, et trois : je ne veux pas d'escargot, de caviar ou même du kale. » Maura se mit à sourire de bonheur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jane, mes parents payent le repas. »

« Champagne et je veux un gâteau au chocolat ! » Déclara enflammer l'italienne sous les rires de son amie.

* * *

Jane se fit réveiller soudainement quand les lumières du théâtre l'accueillirent, elle se releva de l'épaule de sa meilleure amie d'un air épuisé, et s'essuya promptement la bave le coin de sa lèvre. Non, est-ce qu'elle avait des pouvoir divinatoire ? Elle s'était vraiment endormie pendant tout le spectacle. Elle observa Maura qui lui sourit, et se releva de sa place en remettant son manteau et l'écharpe que lui avait offerte sa meilleure amie. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait mise en colère ? Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, cela ne se faisait pas dormir ainsi dans un opéra alors qu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais elle ne dit rien, et mit son manteau et suit sa meilleure amie qui lui montra la marche à suivre.

A l'extérieur du théâtre, nos deux amies marchèrent en direction de leur voiture, Jane passa sa main dans sa chevelure en tentant de trouver une excuse à son endormissement, le plus simple était être direct. Cependant son attention se porta sur son poignet, lourd, quelque chose effleurait sa peau. Elle semblait comme surprise, elle ne rêvait pas ? Il y avait un bracelet ? Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle en possédait un…et pas un de la sorte.

« C'est un bracelet tri-métal. » Ajouta Maura quand elle vit l'italienne fixer le bijou.

« Je vois ça. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce qu'il fait à mon poignet… » Remarqua la détective qui observa minutieusement le bracelet mi-ouvert, il n'était pas rond, mais légèrement cabossé. La couleur grise prédominée, et elle était légèrement marqué par le jaune et marron.

« Je l'ai mis quand tu étais en train de dormir au théâtre. Chaque métal représente le magnétisme du corps humain. Les métaux sont utilisés à des fins thérapeutiques depuis des millénaires, et là c'est l'ayurveda, la médecine traditionnelle Indienne. Les rishis de l'Antiquité savaient que des métaux précis produisent un effet particulier sur celui qui les porte directement sur la peau. Cependant, un effet curatif accru a été observé dans le cas d'une combinaison de métaux. Le bracelet trimétal fonctionne selon le principe des radiations électromagnétiques. Selon les principes du magnétisme, l'or équivaut au pôle positif de l'aimant, l'argent au pôle négatif et le cuivre au point neutre central qui, à la fois, unit et sépare l'or et l'argent. Le port d'un bracelet trimétal crée un état vibratoire qui entraîne l'homéostasie dans toutes les structures, larges et petites, du corps. L'objectif de l'ayurveda consiste à atteindre l'harmonie et l'équilibre que l'on éprouve en définitive en tant qu'amour inconditionnel, ou état de béatitude. Le bracelet trimétal nous protège tout comme un paratonnerre qui détourne les charges électriques nuisibles. Il aide à renforcer le système immunitaire, essentiel à la défense du corps contre de nombreuses maladies. »

« Wow un tout petit objet avec de si longue explication. Donc c'est un peu comme le Nirvana, et je n'ai pas besoin de me droguer pour l'atteindre ? Je n'ai pas tout compris avec les radiations, tant que ça ne me donne pas une deuxième tête, mais ça à l'air d'être significatif pour mon organisme ? Pas en mal. Et j'aime beaucoup, merci infiniment. Cela ne doit pas être évidant de trouver un tel présent, je fais pâle copie avec mon écharpe toute miteuse. »

« Jane, tu as dit que mon sourire était le plus de tes cadeaux, pour moi simplement être à côté est une bénédiction à ma vie. Je suis heureuse de passer noël avec toi, je dois l'avouer que j'avais toujours rêvée que l'on passe un tous les deux ensembles, rien que nous deux. » Maura attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie, elle posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je te comprends. »

« Je t'aime. » La détective se mit à sourire et elle l'embrassa sa meilleure sur sa tempe.

« Et je ressens de même. Je t'aime aussi Maur. Joyeux noël. »

« Joyeux noël Jane. »


End file.
